Each satellite in a constellation of satellites of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) emits a unique signal. A GNSS receiver must receive multiple such signals to determine time, and position and velocity of the GNSS receiver.
Each GNSS signal comprises a pilot component and a data component. The pilot component comprises a carrier signal encoded with a primary pseudorandom noise (PRN) ranging code and a secondary ranging code. The data component comprises a carrier signal encoded with a primary pseudorandom noise (PRN) ranging code and a navigation message.
A received GNSS satellite signal, including the navigation message, may be corrupted due to noise in the communications link between a satellite and the GNSS receiver. To permit GNSS receivers to detect at least partially corrupted navigation message, GNSSs—such as Global Positioning System (GPS) and the BeiDou Navigation Satellite System (BDS)—are applying error correction coding to the navigation message encoded in data component. For example, GPS and BDS are respectively applying error correction coding to all or a portion of the data encoded in the navigation message respectively of the GPS L1C and the BDS B1C signals. For GPS and BeiDou, Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem (BCH) error correction coding is applied to a portion of the navigation message to permit error detection and correction.
To ensure existing and modern GNSS receivers can more robustly detect GNSS satellite signals in noisy environments, there is a need to cost effectively and efficiently implement synchronization of error corrected navigation message in such GNSS receivers.